claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Generation
Etymology 代''Fragments of Silver Omnibus 3, "Yoma War Record III," p. 731 ''dai translates as "generation." From the Latin generāre, meaning "to beget." Description 'Generations' The "Yoma War Record" lists four generations and four eras that have proper names.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 3, "Yoma War Record III," pp. 730–731 'Initial Male Era' The "Initial Male Era" (初期男時代)''Fragments of Silver 3, "Yoma War Record III, p. 733 belongs to no official generation. Due to the failure of male Claymores, the history of its existence is suppressed by the Organization. The "Lost Era." 'First Generation' The "First Generation" (初代)Fragments of Silver 3, "Yoma War Record III, p. 733 represents the first generation of female warriors. The first era or subset of this generation is the "Riful Era" (リフル時代).Fragments of Silver 3, "Yoma War Record III, p. 733 No other era of this generation is mentioned in the series. 'Old Generation' The "Old Generation" (旧世代)Fragments of Silver 3, "Yoma War Record III, p. 732–733 is divided between the "Luciela Era" (ルシエラ時代旧世代) and later "Teresa Era" (テレサ時代)Fragments of Silver 3, "Yoma War Record III, p. 732 'Current Generation' The "Current Generation" (現世代)Fragments of Silver 3, "Yoma War Record III, p. 733 begins the Claymore series, when Clare appears in Scene 001. No era is mentioned. 'Next Generation' The "Next Generation" (新世代)Fragments of Silver 3, "Yoma War Record III, p. 733 appears after the 7-year Timeskip. No era is mentioned. History 'Naming conventions' Though no generation is named after a warrior, three generations contain an "era" named after a No. 1 warrior. But the "Initial Male Era" is not named after Isley. And despite Alicia being No. 1 in the Current and Next generations, no era is named after her.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 3, "Yoma War Record III," pp. 730–731 'Manga' A "generation," "era" and "period" are yet to be defined in ''Claymore. In the original Japanese text, Orsay mentions Teresa as being of "Period 77, 182nd" (77期182番目).Claymore 3, Shueisha, Scene 012, p. 82 Orsay never mentions 代 or 世代 (generation) or any other synonym. Nor does he actually say Teresa is the 182rd warrior, contrary to scanlations and official translations. 77期182番目 could mean a date like "Year 77, 182nd day." Possibly a date of entering the Organization, being commissioned a warrior, etc. But "warrior" or "trainee class" identification number are also possibilities. Later in Scene 130, the seven Ghosts are dated with the 期 (period) unnumbered. Clare is dated 組織の戦士150期 (Warrior 150 of the Organization period).Jump Square, October 2012, Claymore, Scene 130, p. 437 All seven warriors mentioned in Scene 130 are of the Current Generation.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 3, "Yoma War Record III," pp. 730–731 Scanlations and forum posters interpret 期 as "generation," despite "generation" being traditionally 世代 or 代. 'Other possibilities' In the real world, computers and weapon systems are referenced in "generations." In the Claymore universe, "generations" may refer to the technology used—Yoma tissue for example—to make Claymores. For example, the Initial Male Era and Riful Era could be created from first-generation technology, accounting for only one era in the official "First Generation," the Organization concealing the male era. An era could be named after the first test subject (Riful, Luciela and Teresa). Warriors could be continued to be made long after the original subject awakened or died. 'Fan-fiction generations' Though only three "eras" are named after a No. 1—but no generations—the practice of naming a "generation" after a No. 1 or main character is common in fan-fiction and reference sites. Upward to 150+ "generations" have been proposed. Clare belongs to the "Current Generation," not "Clare Generation."''Fragments of Silver Omnibus 3, "Yoma War Record III," pp. 730–731 Clarice belongs to the "Next Generation," not "Clarice Generation."''Fragments of Silver Omnibus 3, "Yoma War Record III," pp. 730–731 'Chronology' 'Known chronological order' *(Initial Male Era) *First Generation **Riful Era *Old Generation **Luciela Era **Teresa Era *Current Generation *Next Generation 'Unknown chronological order' Warriors that an Executive meeting mentions as No. 1s:''Claymore 20, Scene 110, pp. 81–82 *Cassandra (before Roxanne) *Roxanne *Hysteria *Licht *Chloe *Sistina *Lutecia Unknown as to what "period, "generation" or "era" these warriors belong to. References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump Square (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:Content Category:People Category:Anti-Dragon Allies Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Squad Category:Yoma Category:Claymore